Slurps and Burps/1
Kenric walked into Slurps and Burps with one goal in mind: Hair. He walked into the colourful store, which stood out from the rest of the plain buildings. But what he didn’t know was that he wasn’t the only one in need of a certain elixir. Max had been looking at the rack of hair elixirs for a few minutes now, looking for the one he was in search of. He knew that he could always ask one of the employees, but he didn't feel like making such a big deal out of a hair elixir. Max was still looking for the elixir when he spotted Kenric walk into the same aisle of the colorful store. Kenric was in need, this hair elixir was very important. If he didn’t get it he would have to order and the last time that happened it came two weeks late. Kenric has to impress, but now more then ever. Calla, his own sister wouldn’t understand, she was too tied up in her own problems. He searched and searched but he couldn’t find it, not a single bottle. He was almost at the end of the aisle when he bumped into a person, knocking the hair elixir out of the person’s hand. "Hey!" Max said, scrambling to get the elixir from the floor. It was the last left in the store of its kind, and he needed it. Max studied Kenric. "And who exactly are you?" Kenric grabbed the elixir and turned it over to see the label, at first it was just to see what the boy put in his hair, but then he noticed that it was the elixir he needed. He looked up to see the dark haired boy, who was still waiting for an answer. Kenric grinned and said, “Kenric Foster pleased to meet you.” The other boy looked at the elixir he had in his hand, wanting it back. "I'm Maximus Gaunt, and it's nice to meet you as well," Max said, trying to say it as politely as he could when the boy had just stolen his favorite hair elixir. "It seems we have the same tastes in hair elixirs. Would you mind if I could have my bottle of elixir back?" Kenric glanced at the elixir, then at the aisle, this was the last one available, there was no way that he was going to order, “Um, actually can I have this?” Max narrowed his eyes so Kenric quickly explained, “Its a really important thing I have to do.” Still, Max wasn’t convinced, Kenric sighed, “I just really need this, I’ll do you a favour when the time comes if you need one.” "Alrighty, we have a deal," Max said with a sly smile, "And, about the favour...how about you do me a favour and give me my elixir back?" Max grinned wickedly. Kenric rolled his eyes, this guy was getting on his nerves. There was no way that he was going to let Max have it, not because of his current predicament, but because he said that, “How about this, I get the elixir and you can choose anything here and I’ll get it for you?” Max thought for a few seconds. He did actually really need that elixir, but if Kenric was willing to do all that just for one elixir, an idea was forming in Max's mind. "I'll tell you what. You can have that elixir, if you buy me that." Max pointed to a giant case of lushberry juice, which Kenric would have to carry with two hands. Kenric looked at the lushberry juice, the case was huge. But, if it meant getting that elixir he would do it. He turned back to Max, “Fine, but let me pay for this first.” Max smiled. "Whatever you want to do." Max followed Kenric as he walked toward the front desk, leaving the lushberry case for Kenric to carry. Kenric sighed and grabbed the elixir, and dragged the lushberry juice to the front, the things he would do for his hair. After paying for the items he turned back to Max, “Well there you have it, your lushberry juice, though I don’t know what anyone would do with so much of it, there it is. Good luck carrying that.” "Thanks for the luck," Max said. "Hmmm...it looks heavy. Would you mind picking it up from the ground? That way I think I can carry it home." Kenric glanced at the clock by the door, he was supposed to be meeting Calla in ten minutes,“Sorry, my sister is waiting for me, besides you can just levitate it.” He also didn’t want to carry it but Max didn’t need to know that. Before Max could reply anything Kenric said, “I better get going, Calla must be waiting.” "Yes, you go meet your sister," Max said, a fake smile plastered on his face as he eyed the hideous lushberry case. Then, Max mumbled, "I suppose he asked for it" and disappeared from sight using his ability. Kenric would never see him coming up behind him. Kenric walked out of the building set off to meet Calla at the location they chose. There was something odd, as if someone was watching him. His grip on the bag with the elixir tightened. After a few more minutes of walking he was certain that someone was following him, so he picked up his pace. He could see Calla waving at him, but a couple of seconds after that a warm object approached him. At first he just ignored it, assuming that it was just his imagination, but he felt something warm touch his hand, the hand with the elixir bag. He swiftly turned around and came crashing into an invisible object. Max veered away from the falling Kenric, seeing that for the moment being, he was defenseless. Still invisible, he made an attempt to reach into the bag while Kenric was still down. Max spotted a girl, probably Calla, running toward him. He had to act quickly, so he reached into the bag swiftly, grabbing the elixir bottle and standing up, trying to slowly back away. Kenric fell, he fell in Atlantis of all places. Normally it was Calla who fell but not that day. He sat up groaning in pain, Calla rushed over to him, asking if he was okay. But it wasn’t himself that it was worried about, it was his elixir. He reached for the bag, to find nothing in it. He frantically searched the area around him, but it wasn’t there. Finally he gave up, the elixir was gone. But then an idea struck, he could track the thoughts of the stealing elf. So that’s what the did, track it’s thoughts. Max knew Kenric would use some freaky mind trick to find him, so he waited just outside the store, calm and ready. He even took out one of the lushberry juice bottles and began to drink it leisurely—he had all the time in the world. Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Maximus Gaunt Roleplay Category:Kenric Foster Roleplay Category:Bananazilla Roleplay Category:Book Beliefs Roleplay